


The Truth

by Mere



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mere/pseuds/Mere
Summary: Magnus reveals his parentage, and Alec is as supportive as ever.





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt sent to me on tumblr months ago,
> 
> "Hey, could you write a fic about Alec (and possibly the others) finding out who Magnus' Father is? and Magnus being ashamed?"
> 
> Clearly, I didn't post it in time for the episode, so I've revised it a bit so that it fits in canonically. 
> 
> As always, you can find me on [tumblr at merelore](http://merelore.tumblr.com/) where you can talk to me, prompt me and follow what I'm doing!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and if you liked it please leave kudos and/or comments!

Magnus had hesitated telling Alec who his father was, but if it had been, in the grand scheme of things, he would have needed to know anyways. And despite knowing that Alec loved him, he’d still worried about Alec’s response to it, that he’d leave him, never looking back.

Before it had always been a choice, but now…Alexander was certainly mixing things up. He lifted his drink glass to his lips and took a sip. Tomorrow Alec had called a meeting on what to do about the reoccurring incidents. To Magnus’s delight, he hadn’t called it as Head of the Institute, and therefore Lorenzo wasn’t invited.

Magnus took another sip of the drink as he thought. They’d discussed that they’d have to tell them about what they did at Lorenzo’s, now that the lines had been purified by angel power. Alec wasn’t one to leave people in the dark if they needed the information.

But by that admission…they’d need to tell them the whole truth, including who Magnus’ father was. And that made him nervous.

 

* * *

 

 

Perhaps he needn’t have worried, Magnus realized as the meeting drew together. As he looked around at the faces there, he could feel all their eyes on him, waiting to hear what he said. Alec had told them the gist of what had happened, and Magnus held the remaining information.

He explained about the immense power he’d felt, and why Lorenzo had thought it was him.

“My father is Asmodeus,” Magnus said, the words hanging in the air for a moment before he continued, “but the power I felt is stronger than his. And apparently not one that Lorenzo an identify.”

Magnus could feel Alec standing strong and steadfast next to him as he spoke, and it felt good to know that Alexander trusted him, and trusted his friends to take the news with grace.

Magnus watched as Clary’s eyebrows rose, “I’ve heard…he’s a Prince of Hell.”

“Yes,” Magnus said, “he is.”

Clary nodded, but didn’t add anything else. The rest were silent, and either they had nothing to say, or they weren’t going to say what they thought. There were no immediate calls for him to be locked up – not that he thought they would – but it was still a relief.

“Well, if it isn’t him, then we need to find out who it is,” Luke said reasonably as he nodded at them. “I’ll have my wolves ask around, maybe they’re heard something.”

Simon snorted and didn’t say anything. Curious, Magnus thought, what could Simon be so disbelieving of?

Alec dismissed them, ever the leader, and they headed back to the apartment. Alec didn’t speak until they got back, and he said, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Alexander.”

Alec’s brow furrowed as he studied Magnus.

“I’m not lying,” Magnus said, “I really am fine. I couldn’t be better.”

Alec didn’t question him further, and instead let the matter drop.

“But thank you, Alexander,” Magnus said leaning in and giving Alec a kiss, “I appreciate your concern.”

Alec smiled, and Magnus smiled back helplessly.

If this was love, he was glad Alexander knew the truth and loved him anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> I adore comments, kudos and talking to you all!


End file.
